Push-to-X (PTX) over cellular (PoC) platforms provide content delivery functionality (e.g., audio/video multimedia content, location data, etc.) through clients on client devices. Push-to-X is a broad field that may include multiple technologies for content delivery involving communications systems with functions that may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a network (e.g., a carrier network, Wi-Fi, etc.). However, as content types and sizes have evolved, new challenges are being discovered with the messaging protocols used to exchange content.